Murasaki Tenshi
by Lady Deathscythe
Summary: Li Syaoran goes into a coma after an accident. When a mysterious violet-haired girl calls him back, Syaoran learns that even angels have dreams... S/S and E/T
1. Voices and Introductions

_DISCLAIMER: (monotone à la Heero Yuy) I don't own CCS. _

_A/N: Hm… an update and a new fic in two days? What's going on? ^_^ Hope you enjoy this everyone! BTW, constructive criticism is always appreciated._

_PAIRINGS: S/S and T/E_

Murasaki Tenshi

Chapter 1 – Voices and Introductions

_Xiao Lang…_

_Open your eyes…_

_Xiao Lang..._

Syaoran could hear a voice calling to him. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

_Please…_

_                                    Wake up…_

_                                                                        You can't die…_

_Die? he thought, surprised. __Who's dying?_

Then he heard another voice. Soft and feminine.

"I will not allow this."

The voice seemed to open a floodgate of memories. He could see it all. He'd come back from computer class. He was late because he'd wanted to finish an assignment early. It was snowing heavily outside; it was the middle of winter – nearly Christmas! He'd rushed towards his home, wanting to get in out of the cold. He hadn't seen the car coming through the fog, just as the driver hadn't seen him. He was in pain; he lost consciousness. But not before he saw the panicked driver speeding away.

The images melted away, and were replaced with a single image. A young girl. She was smiling, but in her eyes Syaoran could see an immense sorrow.

_Xiao Lang…_

_                                    Wake up…_

_                                                                        You're stronger than this…_

It was the voice from before. Then, the second voice spoke again. "Open your eyes Syaoran."

He his lids fluttered open.

"Xiao Lang! You're awake!" said a girl's voice. Two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a teary face was buried into his shoulder.

"Ow," said Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Xiao Lang," the girl said. She let go of him long enough for him to see who she was.

"Mei Lin…"

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had us all worried you know."

"Excuse me, Miss Li," said an authoritative voice. "But your cousin really does need his rest."

"Of course Doctor," Mei Lin said absently.

"What happened, Mei Lin?" Syaoran asked her.

"You were found at the side of the road, about 200 meters from the school car park. Police say it was a hit-and-run," she replied, wiping her eyes with one hand.

"Tell me something I don't know," he murmured.

"What did you say Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin asked.

"Uh nothing," he replied. _No point raising her blood pressure some more._

"Miss Li," the doctor said.

"Huh?"

The doctor tapped on her clipboard rhythmically with her pen. "Mr Li needs to rest now. Why don't you come back in the morning?"

Mei Lin could tell from her tone that it wasn't a request. "Alright," she said finally. "Xiao Lang, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Picking up her purse she added, "I'll bring Eriol with me. He wanted to come today but the doctors said family only." Smiling at him she left the room, followed by the insistent doctor.

Syaoran immediately pulled the covers up over his head. "I hate hospitals."

* * *

"He looks so peaceful." She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'd better go in and freak him out."

* * *

"Excuse me Miss," began Doctor Kamiya. "But I can't let you go into that room."

"Why not?" asked the girl. She looked at the doctor strangely.

"Because I… that is, I-I um…"

"Thank you Doctor," the girl said smiling serenely.

Doctor Kamiya walked away, a blank expression on her face. The girl stifled a giggle and opening the door, walked calmly into Syaoran's room. She closed the door behind her and stopped for a moment, scrutinizing her newest assignment carefully. Of course, at the moment all she could see was a bed, with rumpled sheets and evidence of someone lying underneath those sheets. She walked quietly to his bedside and stood for a moment, listening to his deep, rhythmic breathing. 

_Oh well, at least he doesn't snore._

She reached out a hand, and gripping the covers firmly, she pulled them away from the boy's face.

Syaoran looked up in complete shock. He froze for a moment and stared at the midnight-haired girl in front of him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Tomoyo." She extended a hand to him. "Nice to meet you Li Syaoran."

_My first CCS fic… should I stick to Gundam? Your opinion counts!_

_Thanks for reading. _

_~·.·*¨`·§Lady Deathscythe§·´¨*·.·~ 28/11/02_


	2. You're My What?

_DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter…_

_A/N: Only 1 review? *sniffs* Yeah well, it was short, so I don't blame you. ^_^_

Murasaki Tenshi

Chapter 2 – You're My What?!

Syaoran didn't speak. He simply stared at the girl in front of him. He took in her pale features slowly; the dark hair, the luminous blue eyes framed by even darker lashes.

"You're the girl from my dream…" he said softly.

"That's right," she agreed, sitting down on the bed and laying her hands in her lap. Her voice had an almost musical quality to it.

"You – you woke me up, didn't you? When Mei Lin was calling to me."

"Well, yes. You just needed a little encouragement."

"The doctor said I was in a coma," Syaoran said. "She said I was out for days; that there was nothing anyone could do."

"Yes," said Tomoyo, nodding agreeably.

"Then how did you wake me up?" he snapped irritably.

"You really are very stubborn, aren't you?" Tomoyo said teasingly. "Can't you just accept it? You were injured, and I helped you. Nothing more."

"Alright, then what's your name? Who are you? _What are you? And how do you know my name?"_

"So curious aren't you. I told you, I'm Tomoyo."

"That doesn't mean anything," objected Syaoran stiffly.

Tomoyo adjusted her position on the bed slightly. "Okay. You want answers? Here." Raising her hands in front of her chest, Tomoyo closed her eyes. She moved her hands so that they were about 8 inches apart. As Syaoran watched, a ball of pure light began to form between Tomoyo's palms. His eyes widened.

"Look into the light Syaoran."

He did as she asked, moving slowly closer to the flickering globe. As he watched, he felt all of his cares disappearing; his entire being was filled with a feeling of happiness and contentment. Then, the light began to fade away and the feeling slowly disappeared. 

"Was that… was that heaven?" Syaoran asked in a subdued tone.

"Many call it that," Tomoyo replied. "But that's beside the point. Do you now understand who I am? Or, as you put it, what I am?"

"There's no way," Syaoran declared stubbornly, folding his arms.

Tomoyo looked at him incredulously. "After what you've jus seen? You still won't believe?" She shook her head. "Well, believe it or not Li Syaoran, I am your guardian angel, sent to protect and watch over you."

"Why me?"

"I have no idea. I don't ask why, I just do what I'm asked."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "So this is your job? To protect me, I mean."

"Yes," said Tomoyo, on the verge of exasperation. 

"I don't understand," Syaoran said.

"That doesn't matter, just be glad you're alive."

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, fine. I suppose I can live with this."

"Good, now that's settled, it's time you got to sleep. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Hey! You woke me up remember!" Syaoran muttered indignantly.

"Oh yes, I suppose I did!" said Tomoyo giggling.

"So, any ideas on how you're gonna protect me in school?" Syaoran asked mockingly.

Tomoyo sighed. "I'm not just supposed to protect you Syaoran. I'm supposed to help you."

"With what? Homework, chores?"

"Would you please stop that? You're terribly sarcastic."

"Add it to my list of imperfections. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes, I have an idea how to protect and help you in school. I'll go to school with you."

"What?!"

_So what did you think? I know it's a little short, but it's really the only place I could end it at this point. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon._

_~*Lady Deathscythe*~_


	3. The Exchange Student

_DISCLAIMER: Not mine. (What a waste of space…)_

_A/N: Yes, everyone in this is mortal, except Tomoyo of course, and no one except her has any magical powers._

Chapter 3 – The Exchange Student

The next morning Syaoran woke to the faint sound of singing. He pushed away the covers and saw Tomoyo sitting on the bed. She had her eyes closed and was singing softly. He sat for a while, enjoying the sound of the song; he had to admit she had an amazing voice.

The song came to an end and Syaoran watched her as she turned towards him and opened her eyes. "Good morning," she greeted him.

"You know," Syaoran said, "I was kind of hoping last night was a dream."

"You're not a morning person, are you."

"Not that I've noticed."

"Well," Tomoyo said, "I have some news for you that might cheer you up."

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran looked mildly interested. "What's that?"

"I overheard your doctor talking to one of the nurses last night," Tomoyo replied knowingly. "They're going to let you go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Great! I can't wait to get out of here."

"One more thing," Tomoyo told him. "You have some visitors."

"Really? Where?"

"They're right outside the door," she said smiling. "I think it's time for me to leave." With that, she disappeared.

Syaoran continued to watch the spot where he had seen Tomoyo last, despite the knocking at his door. The knocking then became more insistent, and Syaoran looked over at it. He could see Mei Lin through the glass. "Come in," he said resignedly.

The door opened and Mei Lin swept into the room followed by Eriol. Syaoran looked up. "Hi."

"Morning cousin," Mei Lin said. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"So Syaoran, glad to see you're awake," Eriol said smilingly. "You managed to frighten Mei Lin out of her wits."

Mei Lin smacked his arm playfully. "And you weren't scared at all, I bet?"

Eriol grinned. "Anyway," he said turning his attention back to Syaoran, "you should be allowed out of here soon."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mei Lin said. A girl walked in. She had short, light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. "It took me ages to find a parking spot," she said as she entered the room. Syaoran stared at her.

"Hey Sakura," Eriol greeted the girl. "Syaoran, this is Sakura Kinomoto, an exchange student from Japan, and a friend of mine. Sakura, this is Li Syaoran."

Sakura smiled prettily at Syaoran. "Nice to meet you," she said, offering him her hand.

"Likewise," he mumbled, taking her hand in his and shaking it firmly. He could feel his face heating up.

Mei Lin had been looking out of the open window. She turned to Eriol. "I'm going to go and talk to a doctor; find out what's happening."

"I'll go with you," Eriol said hastily. Mei Lin didn't have a very high opinion of doctors. They left the room, leaving Syaoran alone with Sakura. They sat for a few moments in awkward silence, then Sakura spoke. 

"So you're Mei Lin's cousin? She's really nice."

"And impatient, domineering, a little scary at times…" Syaoran trailed off. He couldn't believe how easily he'd spoken to her. They'd only just met – he was never open with anyone, let alone complete strangers. He felt his blush deepening.

Sakura smiled as Syaoran frowned and folded his arms, still glowing like a beacon. She let out a giggle, which she attempted to stifle as Syaoran scowled at her. The door opened again, admitting Eriol and Mei Lin.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow afternoon Syaoran," Eriol told him. Syaoran smirked. Tomoyo had been right after all. There was another knock at the door. "You're popular today," Eriol observed. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Come in," he said.

Tomoyo walked into the room. "Hi Syaoran," she said calmly. Syaoran's eyes grew wide as Tomoyo made no attempt to explain her presence. Mei Lin, Sakura and Eriol were watching her curiously. "Hello," Tomoyo said then. "I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you."

Syaoran shot his guardian angel a glare, then tried to introduce her. "Eriol, Mei, Sakura, this is Tomoyo. We met a few years ago in Japan. She arrived last night." Syaoran stopped and racked his brains. _What should I say?_ Tomoyo smiled at him encouragingly. "Um," he continued, "I forgot that she was supposed to be coming but my mother told her what happened and that I was here."

"Not surprised you forgot," Eriol stated. He took Tomoyo's hand in his. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, it's nice to meet you Tomoyo…?"

"Daidouji," Tomoyo supplied.

Mei Lin and Sakura both smiled at Tomoyo. Then Mei Lin turned back to her cousin. "Where's she going to stay?" she asked.

"Mine of course," Syaoran told her quickly.

At that moment, a nurse came in and ushered Syaoran's friends outside. "You can go back inside in a few minutes," she told them kindly. "I just need to change a bandage."

As they waited, Eriol struck up a conversation with Tomoyo. "So, how are you finding Hong Kong?"

"The more time I spend here, the nicer it seems," Tomoyo replied. "Do you like it here Sakura?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. I do kind of miss my dad and brother though."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Tomoyo?" Mei Lin asked her.

"No, I'm an only child." Pain flashed briefly in her eyes. "And my parents died when I was young."

"That's awful," Sakura murmured. "My mother died when I was young too." Eriol gave them both a sympathetic look.

"I don't really remember them," Tomoyo added.

"So, who do you live with?" Mei Lin asked.

Tomoyo looked over at Mei Lin. "I have a scholarship to a performing arts school. I stay with my aunt during the holidays and I live at the school most of the time, so I don't really get homesick."

Syaoran was listening through the open door. _Sounds plausible enough, better than anything I can come up with anyway._

The nurse left the room, finished ministering to her patient's injuries. She allowed them back into the room, along with strict instructions to keep the noise level to a minimum. Mei Lin and Eriol continued to converse for a while, with Sakura answering Mei Lin's numerous questions.

Syaoran watched his cousin wordlessly. _I guess Mei's a little jealous of Sakura staying at Eriol's. _It was then that he noticed Tomoyo looking over at him. She had assumed an expression that looked very much like a smirk. _You can hear my thoughts?! _Syaoran said in his mind, alarmed.

Tomoyo beamed at him. Syaoran frowned again. As the conversation drew to a close, Syaoran found that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes from Sakura, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by his ever-present guardian.

* * *

When Eriol, Mei Lin and Sakura had left, Syaoran, remembering what Tomoyo had said earlier asked, "A performing arts school?"

Tomoyo looked over at him. "I like to sing," she explained simply.

Syaoran cleared his throat, not quite sure how to voice his next question. "All those things you said, about your parents, and you being an only child…"

"And getting a scholarship to a performing arts school and living with my aunt?"

"Yes," said Syaoran. "Was it true?"

"No. But it sounded good, didn't it?"

"Yeah. For a moment there, I thought that you really meant it."

Tomoyo smiled at him, before turning away and finally allowing a solitary silver tear to glide down her cheek.

Don't worry, it'll get better… ^_^ 

_Lady Deathscythe 02/12/2002_


End file.
